Autumno
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Outono é a estação da morte. -30 Cookies, tema 01: Outono, Chiyo-baa centred-


**Autumno**

Há muito tempo, quando você ainda era jovem, você gostava das estações. Não que isso significasse qualquer coisa – você gostava do ano todo. Mas especialmente do verão e do outono. Do verão porque gostava do sol, e do outono porque gostava do vento. No verão você e seus companheiros de time faziam os treinos com mais entusiasmo, e no outono faziam as missões mais empolgados porque queriam ver as folhas nos outros lugares, porque não havia muitas árvores no deserto. E um dia, algumas crianças de outro povoado chamaram vocês para pular em vários montes de folhas secas e vocês foram, e vocês riram muito e ficaram muito sujos.

E não há mais nada a se dizer a respeito daquela época, porque naqueles tempos as coisas eram simples assim.

_**X**_

(No futuro você classificaria aquilo como ingenuidade e tolice, mas no fundo sabia que elas eram necessárias, e que o momento mais triste da vida de uma pessoa é quando ela é obrigada a abrir os olhos.)

_**X**_

Há muito tempo, quando você ainda era jovem, era outono quando te falaram pela primeira vez de guerra. Foi o _sensei _que falou, numa voz séria que falava de necessidades e que não teve as respostas esperadas: você e seus colegas sorriram e prometeram que seriam fortes, e seriam rápidos, e seriam inteligentes e jamais seriam derrotados, e vocês protegeriam uns aos outros e seriam verdadeiros heróis.

Ironicamente, estavam certos.

_**X**_

Há muito tempo, quando você ainda era jovem, você nunca tinha ido a um enterro. Você fazia brincadeiras com a morte – dizia que naquela missão seus companheiros seriam liquidados porque eram fracos demais, e que você ia acabar com todos os inimigos, e que eles iriam sofrer nas suas mãos. Eram brincadeiras tolas e ignorantes, mas faziam sentido naquela éê nunca tinha visto ninguém morrer.

Você nunca tinha matado ninguém.

_**X**_

Na primeira batalha você deixou de ser jovem.

_**X**_

_(Tinha tanta gente correndo e atacando e fazendo jutsus por todos os lados, e arremessando kunais e shurikens e fazendo jorrar sangue sangue sangue por toda a parte, de todo mundo, dos inimigos e dos aliados e quem era quem? E você mandou um golpe certeiro para proteger um colega e acertou alguém, alguém, alguém que caiu para trás e fez os inimigos gritarem de ódio – "morto, ele está morto!" -, e antes que pudesse pensar, você tinha corrido com seus companheiros para algum lugar, algum lugar, __**qualquer **__lugar longe dali, e era outono e vocês sentiram o vento no rosto e algumas folhas e pela primeira vez te ocorreu que todas elas também estavam mortas.)_

_**X**_

Você não admitiria para ninguém, mas chorou bastante depois daquela batalha. Você chorou e chorou e chorou e teve pesadelos com aquele homem, aquele ser sem rosto que havia deixado de respirar por sua causa. E doeu, doeu, doeu e você escondeu isso de todos, mesmo quando os seus companheiros de time apareceram com os olhos vermelhos e com grandes olheiras, porque você achou que vocês estavam exagerando.

Você era tão tola, Chiyo.

_**X**_

(Porque chorar numa guerra é tão comum.)

_**X**_

_(E já faz tanto tempo que essas batalhas estão acontecendo e você não teme apenas por si mesma agora, você teme pelos seus companheiros, pelo seu sensei, pelo que acontecerá se falharem. Todos temem, Chiyo. Mas quando vocês voltam para a vila, são recebidos com sorrisos de orgulho e palavras de triunfo, e você e seus colegas são aclamados e admirados, exatamente como disseram que seriam. E isso te parece tão errado.)_

_**X**_

E vocês todos foram reunidos no centro da praça para ouvir o resultado da guerra – e o resultado se chamava _Suna, _e seria algo grande, belo, próspero (e conseguido através de assassinatos, mas isso ninguém mencionou). E aquele vento bateu em seu rosto e eles disseram que agora haveria paz.

Eles disseram.

_**X**_

(Você passou a ficar em casa nos poucos dias de outono que tinha de folga. Não havia folhas caindo em Suna, o que te acalmava um pouco, mas ainda havia aquela brisa, aquele aviso, aquela sensação de que elas chegariam mais cedo ou mais tarde.)

_**X**_

Você não era uma garota feminina, e nem era especialmente bonita. Você era tratada pelos garotos da vila como se fosse um deles e não se incomodava com isso. As outras meninas escolhiam o menino mais "legal" da classe e se apaixonavam todas imediatamente por ele, e você simplesmente não conseguia entender o por quê.

Você nunca pensou em ser mãe, Chiyo. Muito menos avó.

_**X**_

_(E aquela enfermeira carregou-o até você e o colocou em seus braços, tão frágil, tão pequeno, tão __**minúsculo. **__Tão, tão minúsculo. Ele era um bebê tão bonito. E você encarou-o nos olhos e de repente sentiu que começava a chorar. A enfermeira tirou-o depressa das suas mãos, porque achou que a emoção tinha sido demais para uma senhora. E você simplesmente continuou chorando, por muito tempo, soluçando desesperadamente como nunca havia feito antes. Porque segurá-lo nos braços lhe deu a sensação de que um dia o deixaria cair.)_

_**X**_

(No final da vida, você já não conseguiria lembrar mais da data de nascimento de seu filho. Mas você lembraria perfeitamente da época do ano em que Sasori nasceu, porque uma brisa fresca batia em seu rosto e cadáveres caíam das árvores.)

_**X**_

Você não estava em batalha quando aconteceu. Pelo menos, não naquela. Só chegou a saber depois, de madrugada, quando você e seus companheiros feridos voltaram à vila. Não era outono, era verão. Fazia calor. E você estava suando quando entrou no hospital e viu os corpos do casal.

E você o viu chorando.

E não era outono, mas as lágrimas que ele derramava eram tão mortas quanto as folhas.

_**X**_

(Você podia ter caído no choro ou entrado em pânico ou desmaiado, mas tudo de que conseguiu se lembrar, foi da tarde da inauguração da vila. Eles disseram que haveria paz.

Eles disseram, Chiyo.

Eles mentiram.)

_**X**_

Chamaram-na para o conselho e começaram a falar de acordos, de combinações, de auxílios dos países vizinhos. E você só pensava, do que? Do que eles _estavam_falando? Acordos para que? Para _quem_? Eles estavam todos loucos, estavam tentando falar de paz. De novo? Eles acreditavam realmente que você cairia na mesma mentira duas vezes? Não, você não cairia. E você respirou fundo para encher sua voz de firmeza e afirmou que aquilo não podia ser ignorado. E_ eles perguntaram se você queria lutar, Chiyo. Eles perguntaram se você queria começar outra guerra de novo._

Você quase riu.

Começar outra guerra?

Ela nunca havia terminado.

_**X**_

_(Enquanto você continua saindo em missões e mais missões e voltando sem saber se ganhou ou perdeu, ele está em casa e sempre que você volta, ele está ouvindo notícias de mais e mais gente morta, e mais e mais famílias destruídas e mais e mais crianças abandonadas, e ele não derrama uma lágrima. Você acha que ele está enlouquecendo, que provavelmente ele __**já **__enlouqueceu, mas você não pode fazer nada porque a menina-lesma decifrou outro dos seus venenos e vocês precisam sair em outra missão e em outra batalha e matar mais, mais, mais. E enquanto luta, você pensa nele, Chiyo, naquele menino tão bonito, tão pequeno, tão amaldiçoado de todas as formas. E você jura que vai ajudá-lo, que a guerra não vai destruir vocês.)_

_**X**_

(Vocês não conversavam quando você voltava. Ele ficava calado a maior parte do tempo e você não era boa em lidar com crianças. Mas você costumava sentar perto dele e ficar observando-o. Ele suava tanto no verão, e acordava cedo na primavera. Uma vez, no inverno, ele pegou um resfriado. E no outono ficava quebrando folhinhas secas nas mãos.)

_**X**_

_(Você vai em todas as batalhas em que te mandam e você é uma guerreira excelente, você luta e luta e luta e luta e ganha e mata. E você passa a matar automaticamente, num reflexo, sem pensar ou sentir ou saber. E você mata alguém que tentou atacá-los pelas costas e você leva um susto, porque você acha que era uma criança, uma criança, uma garotinho da mesma idade de Sasori. E você sequer notou o que ele era porque ele tinha ódio no olhar e uma faca nas mãos – mas quem não tem, hoje em dia, Chiyo? Quem?)_

**_X_**

Uma vez ele te perguntou quando havia nascido. Você forçou muito a memória para tentar responder, porque as vezes que ele te perguntava algo eram tão raras, mas não conseguiu encontrar a data. De repente, teve a consciência amarga de que aquele garoto nunca tinha comemorado um aniversário – simplesmente porque você se esqueceu, no meio de todo aquele sangue e das missões que às vezes duravam semanas. Mas não disse nada disso a Sasori, apenas lhe informou que ele nascera no outono. Ele ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, com uma expressão estranha, e por fim disse: _"Que pena."_

Você perguntou o por que, e ele voltou o olhar para as próprias mãos.

"_Outono é a estação da morte."_

E as folhinhas que segurava fizeram _crec-crec._

_**X**_

(Naquele dia, você voltou para casa e o viu sentado ao lado dos corpos dos pais. Ele tinha pedido para não os enterrarem e você atendeu. Se estivesse em estado normal, teria estranhado o fato dos cadáveres estarem em perfeitas condições, mas não estava, Chiyo. E por isso não reparou no olhar de Sasori ao passar os dedos pelo rosto da mãe naquela noite, ao deslizá-los pelas pálpebras fechadas e pela curva dos lábios, e pelos cabelos longos e finos. Pareceu-lhe até natural. E esse foi seu primeiro erro.)

_**X**_

Ele te perguntou como é que você fazia para aqueles bonecos se mexerem, Chiyo. E você sequer pensou que talvez ele fosse muito novo para aprender. E ele te perguntou e você ensinou, e tudo que estava na sua cabeça era que era a primeira vez que ele falava em muito tempo, e você não podia deixar passar. E sempre que você o ensinava algo ele olhava para os corpos dos pais, e não parecia mais tão triste, parecia resignado, quase esperançoso. E você achou que isso era bom. _E você foi tão tola, Chiyo. _Você permitiu que ele fugisse da realidade.

_**X**_

_(E foi apenas um mês depois que você o viu sorrir pela primeira vez em muito tempo, movendo os corpos com fios de chakra que você nem sabia que ele tinha aprendido a usar. Aquilo era doentio e insano, mas ele parecia tão feliz. Ele conseguia fazê-los mexer até as bocas. E você decidiu não falar nada, porque era primavera, e fazia sentido que as folhas secas desabrochassem de novo.)_

_**X**_

(E no fundo você ficou um pouco feliz de vê-los novamente.)

_**X**_

_(Demora algum tempo, mas depois de algumas semanas você começa a se perguntar se isso é realmente inofensivo, se não significa nada mesmo. Você agora o vê sorrindo várias vezes, mas já se esqueceu do som da voz dele, e certa noite você se aproxima e sugere meio hesitante que talvez já seja hora de enterrá-los – e então ele te encara com um olhar assustado, com raiva, com **pavor. **E você recua e fala que talvez não, que não faz tanto tempo assim. Ele encara por alguns segundos, mas depois volta a mexer com os pais. E ele parece tão aliviado, Chiyo, e mesmo que seja estranho qual é o problema se isso o faz sorrir? Qual?)_

_**X**_

Aquele foi o seu maior erro.

_**X**_

_(E você diz para si mesma que está tudo bem e que ele vai melhorar e que vocês vão superar isso, sim, vocês vão. Mas quando você se deita à noite e fecha os olhos você ouve a voz dele dizendo: "Outono é a estação da morte". E é outono, Chiyo, e de repente te ocorre que talvez seja outono durante todo o ano, o tempo todo e você apenas não sabe – mas isso é ridículo, não é sempre outono, existem três outras estações, claro que existem. Mas a verdade é que você não sente mais nenhuma delas e talvez seja porque é outono, é outono agora e para sempre. Outono é a estação da morte. Outono é a estação da morte... De quem?)_

_**X**_

(Dele.)

_**X**_

_(E ele fala cada vez menos e trabalha cada vez mais, e mexe cada vez mais com as marionetes, e você não vai conseguir salvar essa criança, Chiyo, não vai. Você está ficando velha...)_

**_X_**

Você meio que já sabia que ele iria embora algum dia. Então, quando te contaram, você não chorou, nem se desesperou e nem se sentiu muito mal. Você se sentou na sua sala vazia e bebeu chá.

Levou aproximadamente dois minutos para notar a falta dos corpos, e não se surpreendeu muito.

**_X_**

_(E agora as pessoas ficam falando de mais uma guerra, da morte do kage e de vários outros. Você não se importa, dessa vez você não luta. Você apenas senta e bebe o chá e ouve dos assassinatos, dos seqüestros, dos abandonos, das traições e das torturas. E das pessoas chorando, protestando e dizendo que aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Você não se importa. Você apenas senta e bebe o chá e acha tudo muito normal.)_

_**X**_

(De vez em quando você parava e se perguntava para onde ele havia ido. Perguntava-se se ele voltaria algum dia, e achava que não, então pensava em sair algum dia para procurá-lo. Mas se o encontrasse, o que diria? Desculpas? Não foi sua culpa e não foi dele. Foi só que era outono, e ainda é, e outono é a estação da morte. Outono é para sempre, é a estação onde ele nasceu e onde ele foi embora. Outono é tudo o que te resta nesse mundo.)

**_X_**

Às vezes, de noite, um pouco antes de dormir, você sentia vontade de reencontrá-lo. Só nessas horas. Para talvez conseguir o que havia jurado fazer, para terminar o que nunca havia começado. Achava que precisava lhe dizer uma coisa, algo que mudaria a sua concepção da vida e do mundo, e tinha algumas idéias do que poderia ser. Diria-lhe que a guerra não precisava ser para sempre, que o outono não é eterno. Diria-lhe que a culpa não era dele. Diria-lhe que poderiam ter paz. Mas como poderia lhe dizer isso? Quando você também precisava ouvi-lo?

_**X**_

_(Você tem a impressão de que já faz muito tempo que ele já foi embora, mas não faz diferença, porque você nunca mais ouviu falar dele e nunca mais ouvirá. As pessoas agora estão falando de outro kage que desapareceu, um mais novo e do qual você arruinou a vida quando era pequeno, mas você sinceramente não se importa. Faz muito tempo que você não sai em missões. Faz muito tempo que você não sai de casa. Mas mesmo assim aquele homem – qual era mesmo o nome dele? – vem chamar a você e ao seu irmão e você o acha idiota, porque isso não te interessa. E então você meio que pensa alto e diz que a única coisa que ainda deseja seria rever Sasori, e ele lhe diz que talvez isso possa ser possível.)_

**_X_**

(Você aderiu ao pedido, mas não acreditou na idéia de reencontrá-lo realmente.

Eles já tinham mentido uma vez, afinal.

Poderiam perfeitamente estar mentindo de novo.)

**_X_**

E, já agora, você decide ir com eles. Aquelas crianças tão tolas, tão ingênuas, que não conhecem a guerra – não porque ela não exista mais, mas porque ainda não os alcançou. Ainda não. Eles estão protegidos por aquela frágil camada de esperança que você sequer lembra se chegou a ter um dia. A aluna da menina-lesma nem sabia dos bijuus, tão ignorante que era. Crianças são sempre ignorantes, você tinha esquecido disso. Você esqueceu de tantas coisas...

**_X_**

_(E há aquele garoto, aquele garoto de voz alta demais e cabelos tão amarelos que ardem nos olhos. São cabelos cor de Sol – e fazia tanto tempo que você não pensava no Sol. Mas é a cor deles, sim, as madeixas cor de Sol e os olhos daquele azul brilhante, forte, do céu em sua melhor forma. Aquele menino é tão amaldiçoado, tão condenado, e luta tanto, tanto. Você pensou que era porque ele não conhecia a dor, mas você é tão velha e atrasada, Chiyo, você errou. Ele conhece a dor melhor do que qualquer outro. E você o olha e pensa que o outono ainda não o transformou num cadáver... E talvez nunca consiga transformar..._

_Se Sasori fosse como esse menino...)_

_**X**_

(Mas você tratou de cortar aquele pensamento depressa. Não havia como mudar a realidade àquela altura, afinal.)

_**X**_

Ao entrar nessa caverna, um milhão de coisas passam pela sua mente. Você tem a impressão de que não havia entendido até agora, mas, quando contempla o corpo do garoto kazekage no chão, compreende. Compreende que Sasori foi longe demais. Compreende que você tem que matá-lo aqui e agora, antes que outra pessoa o faça.

Você não se sente mal, na verdade – você sabe que é a única forma de ajudá-lo.

_**X**_

_(E é uma luta tão difícil e tão complicada e ele é tão forte, você não lembrava que ele era forte assim. E ele fala de algumas pessoas que matou e de alguns lugares que destruiu e você acha irônico, porque ele destrói coisas para a guerra, e a guerra destruiu __**ele. **__E então você e Sakura quebram a sua marionete e ele finalmente aparece, tão bonito, tão pequeno, tão exatamente-igual-a-antes. Ele mostra que se tornou uma marionete e você pensa que faz sentido, mas que Sasori não é eterno. Ele não é eterno, ele é uma folha seca que se prendeu à árvore com linhas de chakra, mas um dia ele cairá. E será hoje, Chiyo, ele cairá pelas suas mãos. E quando você manda o último golpe e perfura o coração de Sasori, você não sente culpa porque a culpa não é sua e não é dele, a culpa é de todos, no mundo inteiro. Você não se sente culpada. Você prometeu que ia salvá-lo, uma vez, e finalmente está cumprindo a promessa.)_

**_X_**

(E ele entendeu também, com toda a certeza, porque escolheu morrer por conta própria.)

_**X**_

Você sente o veneno se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Dói. Se não tivesse salvado Sakura, não estaria tendo esse problema – mas se não tivesse salvado Sakura, nada disso teria valido algo. Ela se ajoelha ao seu lado e diz que tem que curá-la. Ela é uma menina boa – tola e ingênua, sim, mas boa. Ela não merece morrer – não numa batalha, não numa guerra. Ninguém merece morrer numa guerra. Isso te ocorre agora, e parece inteligente, mas você não tem forças para falar. Você só tem forças para se apoiar em Sakura e dizer que não devem voltar ainda.

"_Ainda tem... Uma coisa que eu preciso... Fazer."_

Uma última coisa.

X

_(E quando vocês chegam naquele terreno e eles levam o corpo do kazekage, ele está morto, claro, naturalmente, como não podia deixar de estar. Mas não é assim que ele pensa, não ele, aquela criança de cabelos de Sol. E ele grita, chora e te ataca, Chiyo, ele te culpa. E ele parece tão desesperado, tão triste e tão patético, Chiyo. E você percebe que não quer vê-lo assim, porque o mundo precisa daquele garoto. Até mesmo nesse outono eterno, alguém como ele poderia fazer as folhas pararem de cair. Poderia... E é por isso que você se adianta, cai de joelhos e começa a transmitir o seu chakra para aquela criança morta, dos cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os de Sasori. Porque você já se decidiu.)_

**_X_**

(Pelo futuro, Chiyo.

Um futuro que você não verá mais.)

**_X_**

O seu chakra atravessa as suas mãos para entrar no corpo do garoto kazekage, mas não é suficiente, e você percebe, então você o chama. E ele vem e cobre as suas mãos com as próprias, e ele tem mãos quentes, porque ele é jovem e um dia mudará o mundo. E você sorri enquanto pede para que ele não desista disso algum dia, mas sabe que não. Sente a força se esvair do seu corpo aos poucos. Você não estará presente para ver o mundo que ele criará, Chiyo, mas ao menos pode garantir que ele exista.

_**X**_

_(Você sente que está perdendo a consciência e se esforça para permanecer acordada. Sabe que em breve será inútil, mas precisa de um pouco mais de tempo, só um pouco mais. Sente a brisa fresca no rosto e não se surpreende, sabe que é porque é outono. Porque outono é a estação da morte. É a estação que acompanhou toda a sua existência e está aqui em seus momentos finais. Você pensa que é adequado, e então pensa em Naruto e em Sakura e em Gaara e em Sasori – especialmente em Sasori. E em Naruto. Sente a brisa novamente e relaxa. Outono é a estação da morte. Outono é a estação da vida... Da sua vida.)_

**_X_**

(As coisas vão aos poucos ficando mais distantes. A visão fica meio turva, e você se desequilibra, mas faz questão de morrer olhando para frente – para o amarelo e o azul. Sente o frio se espalhando pelo seu corpo e sente medo por um momento, mas ele passa, porque as mãos daquele menino estão sobre as suas e te dão uma última sensação de calor. E você sorri.)

_**X**_

O outono acabou.

É verão agora.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Eu precisava escrever algo assim. Precisava, definitivamente. Porque, cara, fui reler a saga do Gaara esses dias, quando os mangás foram publicados aqui – e, mano, a história da Chiyo é tão triste! Fico puta pelo Kishimoto não tê-la explorado melhor – e nem a idéia das Guerras, na verdade, que também dariam plots fantásticos. Ai, cara, acho impressionante como o Kishimoto consegue cagar nas PRÓPRIAS idéias geniais. Mas, enfim, se eu começar a falar mal do rumo que ele deu pra Naruto, não saio daqui hoje. É só que a Chiyo era uma personagem tão interessante (e bem legal também, gostava pra caralho dela), e não recebe atenção nenhuma do fandom. Mas, de novo, se eu começar a falar mal desse fandom não saio daqui hoje. Tanta coisa que poderia ser explorada... Quer dizer, ela testemunhou TODAS as três guerras ninjas, cara! É azar demais pra uma pessoa só, tem que acabar formando uma história interessante.

Ah, mas foda-se. Pra que que eu tô perdendo tempo aqui afinal? O povo só quer saber de escrever do quanto o Sasuke é coitadinho e incompreendido mesmo. Enfim. Agradecimentos pra Anne que betou. Reviewzem, gatos. E "autumno" = "outono", pra quem se perguntar.


End file.
